


Switch

by BatsaboutBats (theboxedfox)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gonna make Kon sit on it, Kon is a brat and Tim has a grudge to satisfy, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Tim's got the magic stick, fun with magic and Kryptonians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboxedfox/pseuds/BatsaboutBats
Summary: Kon was a sore loser. He's about to have a sore ass too.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from my dead Tumblr. *hides my face in shame* I'm sorry this hasn't been through a beta, and it's probably full of mistakes. But I like Dom!Tim, and hope some of ya'll like him too.

Kon was a sore loser.

Though for what it was worth, he was also going to be have a sore-ass to go with the attitude. Tim smiled as he tossed the playing cards onto the table and watched the handsome smirk on Kon's lips morph into disbelief.

"You cheated." He groaned.

"Did not. Now I do believe you said the winner gets to request the loser to do something."

They were alone in the Kent's farmhouse, where Kon was keeping an eye on it for the week till they came back from the antique fair a few towns away. Tim had known about the trip two months in advance and he'd planned accordingly. So of course he'd cheat at cards to get what he wanted. Kon had this coming, after the prank at the tower with the bags of bull sperm in the showerheads.

"Fine. What do you want?" Kon flopped backwards, folding his arms behind his head. His fade cut had almost grown out, but not yet enough for someone's fingers to get hold of his curls well. Tim licked his lips.

"I want you to go put both your hands on the wall and not move. Don't even turn around." Tim smirked. Kon sat up, puzzled. He was suspicious naturally, but he was Superboy, and invincible. Shrugging he did as instructed and waited in the odd position. He could hear Tim moving around, going to where his backpack lay and unzip it. Then Tim was coming back to him, the soft rustling of his jeans telling Kon his pace wasn't hurried.

"Just so you know, jizz is a bitch to get out of your hair."

Kon choked a laugh.

"Wha-- OW!!!" The whistle of something cutting through the air was the only warning he had, as the pain stung just below his ass, the denim only blocking the sensation minimally. He actually flew up to the ceiling in a panic. It hurt.

"What the-- TIM?!" Konner held the backs of his thighs, staring at the switch that Tim was tapping to his palm expectantly.

"Down. **Now**." Tim barked. Kon drifted back to the ground, staring at him in amazement.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, I've got a magic stick. Now turn around." Tim narrowed his eyes, looking down Kon's chest to his stomach and then _lower_. "Unless you'd rather I punish _this side_."

Kon whirled, eyes almost popping out of his head. Tim sounded serious. No, he _was_ serious. That tone was Robin, when he was taking control of a situation. Robin was giving him an order and it was definitely in his best interest to follow it. He closed his eyes when he heard the stick sing again.

"AH!"

"That's two."

"Ssshhit!"

"Three."

"OWH!"

"Four."

"FUCK!"

"Five."

"AGH!"

"Six."

"HhAH!"

"Seven."

"OH, God!"

"Eight."

"OHWW!"

"Nine."

" _Oh!_ OHH!..."

" _Ten._ "

"OHHHFUCK!"

Kon's hips twisted forward again and his head shot downwards, unaware of the fact he'd just ripped two fist-sized holes out of the living room wall. He sagged, sliding down to his knees, unable to sit because his ass was on fire, and...

He panted, staring at the wet mess the front of his jeans had become. Tim was silent behind him, the switch held lightly in his pale hand, resting it against his own calf. Kon had to catch his breath before he dared a peek at his face.

Tim was stoic and hadn't really worked up a sweat, but he was slouched a little and Kon was at eye level with the reason for his imperfect posture. With a groan, Kon reached out and yanked Tim's jeans down to give him a different kind of spanking.

They'd worry about the holes later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ORZ 
> 
> I doubt I'll write a sequel for this but who knows what the future holds. So just take it as a one-shot I guess. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
